Server virtualization, referred to as simply as “virtualization,” is a technique in which a physical computing resource such as a server is represented as a programmatic simulation or model called a “virtual machine.” The virtual machine is hosted by, e.g., is operated or executed on, a physical device. Virtualization allows a single physical device to host two or more different virtual machines concurrently, thereby significantly reducing the number of physical devices needed to implement a given IT infrastructure. The ease with which virtual machines can be created coupled with the reality that a dedicated physical server is not required for each new virtual machine has reduced physical server sprawl while increasing virtual machine sprawl. As such, managing virtual machines and virtual computing environments has become problematic.